A wort pan of this type is known for example from DE-C-43 04 383. The known wort pan contains a container body in which a so-called internal boiler is located to heat up the wort. The internal boiler is made as a steam-heated heat exchanger with vertically running passage ducts for the wort, so that the wort rises upwards from the base of the container through the heating in the heat exchanger. Above the heat exchanger, the internal boiler contains an accumulation cone with a cylindrical outlet pipe through which the thermoflow of the wort is bundled and conveyed upwards above the liquid level of the wort in the container body. Above the mouthpiece opening of the cylindrical outlet pipe, a guiding screen is provided in the form of a conical baffle surface which picks up the wort emerging from the cylindrical outlet pipe and diverts it downwards again towards the liquid level. The known wort pan contains moreover a pipe with a pump for a forced flow of the wort in the container body, whereby the wort is drawn off out of the container body outside the internal boiler and pumped back into the container body directly underneath the internal boiler. The area underneath the internal boiler and around the mouth of the pipe is shut off from the rest of the container body, so that it is ensured that the wort passed by forced flow through the pipe only enters the internal boiler and does not escape at the side into the container body. However, it has been found that the known wort pan can be improved yet further in terms of its efficiency.